


The Character Song Album (filk)

by CondorRadcliff



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CondorRadcliff/pseuds/CondorRadcliff
Summary: The Gems all have a song! A filk that is.





	1. Track 1 - Theme of Peridot

_Theme of Peridot_

Now I'm a Crystal Gem Warrior  
Earth, I will fight for  
Against forces of Home! World!  
I've drawn a line they Won't! Pass!  
Even if they're Diamonds  
They sent their greatest Jasper, and I vanquished her!  
This planet has given me a purpose I will fight to hold  
Freedom to be all I can, freedom to protect my friends  
I won't run, I won't stop, send whatever Gems you want  
Then you'll see what a Peridot can do  
Come at me, clods!

I know the evils Gems can bestow  
Following orders  
The hierarchy Must! End!  
Only then can we A! Tone!  
Especially Diamonds  
It's Hate that shatters all lives, Love that makes us whole  
Friendship and Harmony will give meaning to an empty life  
Happiness brightens the soul, that's a fact that's worth a fight  
I won't run, I won't stop, send whatever Gems you want  
Then you'll see what a Peridot can do  
Come at me, clods!

This planet has given me a purpose I will fight to hold  
Freedom to be all I can, freedom to protect my friends  
I won't run, I won't stop, send whatever Gems you want  
Then you'll see what a Peridot can do  
Come at me, clods!

_Based on ひろしのテーマ (Theme of Hiroshi) from Koutetsu Jeeg (1975)._

_Full Vocal version here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S15jeq1gors  
_

_Instrumental version here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=01kA4159s7U  
_

_(This is one of two themes I had an idea for, while writing up a fanfic I may post.)_


	2. Track 2 - Garnet's Theme Song

_Garnet's Theme Song_

Long ago a pair of Gems gently floated down to Earth  
They left behind their old lives and began anew  
Ruby and Sapphire were one and one  
But their sum! Was much greater than two  
Garnet's stronger than you  
Garnet's stronger than me  
No better cause, than love

One day they came upon the leader of the Crystal Gems  
Rose Quartz empowered them to be together more  
They thought back to their old lives and then realized...  
Love conquers all! Which they could now prove  
Garnet's stronger than you  
Garnet's stronger than me  
No better cause, than love

" _Homeworld declared:_  
_Love is an abomination and fusion is restricted!_  
_To dissent is a dishonor punishable by shattering!"_  
_To this, Garnet replied:_  
_I refuse to believe your lies! And I refuse to be broken!_ "

The war was fought, the glory won, love's strength shown to Homeworld's best  
And no Gem could deny the truth that she fought to prove  
The Diamonds had to yield but couldn't stand to lose  
So they erased! What was left of their war  
Garnet's stronger than you  
Garnet's stronger than me  
No better cause, than love

Thousands of years have passed and the scars of war have healed  
Earth is a blue stone brimming with love and peace  
Ruby and Sapphire and the Crystal Gems  
Together show! That love will endure!  
Garnet's stronger than you  
Garnet's stronger than me  
No better cause, than love

Garnet's stronger than you  
Garnet's stronger than me  
No better cau-u-u-se, than love

(" _Garnet's stronger than you!_ ")  
(" _WHA-_ * **sound of Jasper getting a faceful of gauntlet** *")

_Based on せがた三四郎テーマソング (Segata Sanshiro's Theme Song) from the Japanese Sega Saturn ad campaign._

__Representative commercial here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zh8cXfLJPaU_ _

_Full vocal version here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POkU70cjYI8_

_Music video version here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=isTazHL7daI_

_(Yes, these really were on Japanese TV. The character is credited with prolonging the Saturn's lifespan there.)_


	3. Track 3 - Amethyst-scrapper Is Here

_Amethyst-scrapper Is Here_

Purple hair billowing, stepping up to win  
Amethyst, the Crystal Gem, born and raised on Earth  
With all your gifts, and whips or fists, save the world from fear  
Take a chance, strike with a dance, for those you hold dear  
Dust or dirt, sea or desert, wear your star with pride  
Face your foes, overcome woes, never run or hide  
Doubts and qualms are walls to split, proof that you're alive  
Amethyst, the Crystal Gem, born and raised on Earth

Spinning into a ball, breaking through a brawl  
Amethyst, the Crystal Gem, born and raised on Earth  
Those you can save, by being brave, face imposing odds  
Meet the dark, leave your own mark, question lies and frauds  
Prove yourself, surpass yourself, polish skills and mind  
Stand up for what you adore, leave your flaws behind  
Triumph and happiness are sweetest with friends  
Amethyst, the Crystal Gem, born and raised on Earth

Whips whistling through the air, cutting down despair  
Amethyst, the Crystal Gem, born and raised on Earth  
Protect the weak, hearten the meek, in the name of Rose  
Grin and fight monsters of light, that's the path you chose  
Live for thrills, come home and chill, life's all about zeal  
Friends and fun, saving the world, live to your ideal  
Steven, Garnet, Pearl and you, heroes day and night  
Amethyst, the Crystal Gem, born and raised on Earth

_Based on アマゾンライダーここにあり (Amazon-Rider Is Here) from Kamen Rider Amazon (1974)._

_Full vocal version here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NoyzygLX080  
_

_Karaoke and Music Video version here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Zya7kQaG-A_

_(I'd originally planned to use Cutey Honey as the song, the 1994 version. But, just using it would probably require bumping up the rating - like, a lot.)_


	4. Track 4 - I'm Pearl of the Crystal Gems

_I'm Pearl of the Crystal Gems_

What did you do yesterday, Pearl?  
Where did you go for so long, alone?  
If you're sad, talk to them  
" _Steven, let's go do something fun, not just the two of us?_ "  
You have friends, who care for you  
Sympathetic ears, all listening...  
Solo missions, to lose your grief  
It means you're strong, but at what cost?

It's not strength I need, in my frailty  
But the confidence I once had  
To forge my individuality  
I might have the strength to walk alone  
But what's a journey without friends?  
Ergo, I'm Pearl of the Crystal Gems

What will you do tomorrow, Pearl?  
Will you chase after yourself, in vain?  
Reinvent who you are  
" _Steven and Connie, Amethyst, I'm going to train you!_ "  
Your students, your disciples  
You must teach them how to beat themselves  
The strength you have, it's for their sake  
Bring to bear, willpower and soul

Looking back at the Gem you used to be  
It's a benchmark and not a goal  
Be more than the Terrifying Renegade  
For too long I've been wandering alone  
But what's a journey without friends?  
Ergo, I'm Pearl of the Crystal Gems

It's not strength I need, in my frailty  
But the confidence I once had  
To forge my individuality  
I might have the strength to walk alone  
But what's a journey without friends?  
Ergo, I'm Pearl of the Crystal Gems

_Based on 愛が止まらない_ _(Love Doesn't Stop) from Kamen Rider ZO (1993)._

_Full vocal version here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DtxdDeBGCOY_

_Instrumental version here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9c3G3_eePs0_

_Its use in the movie here (compressed to 4:3 for some reason): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V21fsYVxQ0k_

_(Pearl's filk was originally based off of Ai wo Torimodose. Then Ai ga Tomaranai was suggested to me, and it seems to work better. Perhaps I'll post the first one as a bonus track later.)_


	5. Track 5- Everybody's (a) Gem, Steven

_Everybody's (a) Gem, Steven_  
  
I can create a shield of pink energy  
Protect who's near with a sphere  
Swing a fridge, very expertly  
I belong in the Crystal Gems!

I've got three moms, they're light in solid state  
My dad lives in a van  
I room with Gem expatriates  
I belong in the Crystal Gems!  
I'm Steven of the Crystal Gems!

I've had to stab a holo-clone of my mom  
Seen myself croak and become smoke  
Once jumped high, then hovered in the sky  
I belong in the Crystal Gems!

Can't find an end to my weird list of powers  
Poker-faced, while lost in space  
Once I punched a sentient late brunch!  
I belong in the Crystal Gems!  
I'm Steven of the Crystal Gems!

_Based on Fun In The Sun, the ending theme to the TV show Red Dwarf._

_Full version with lyrics here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RqEXfHXVbag_

_Representative (Series III) opening sequence here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nSxN1souf2U_

_Someone made a mashup that I didn't know existed here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sAetQZdy5hM_

_(This will be the only English-language original song I use. And it's a doozy. Also Steven never punched Together Breakfast, it wasn't sentient, and at the latest it was an early brunch - but I needed a rhyme.)_


	6. Track 6 - Lapis Lazuli Breaking Free

_Lapis Lazuli Breaking Free_

The seconds tick by, slipping into millennia  
Lapis Lazuli, back again - breaking free!  
Shattering the mirror of imprisonment  
Stumbling into the world, searching for independence

Gemkind never helped you, so it's time to forge your own path  
There's no fate written for you by anyone so go live one out  
Spread your wings, the world is huge, there's got to be a place for you  
Guided by friends, that's the beauty of living here, on Earth!

The Seasons pass by, and this organic world changes  
Lapis Lazuli, see the Earth - grow your soul!  
Trapped by what your fears dictate, never able to move forth  
Losing breath to apathy, grasp the hand offering to help

This planet's inhabitants welcome your presence among their own  
With contriteness comes forgiveness, they'll give you chances to start anew  
Despair and hopelessness can be washed away with friendship and love  
Join your friends in their crusade to keep you heartened, on Earth!

Gemkind never helped you, so it's time to forge your own path  
There's no fate written for you by anyone so go live one out  
Spread your wings, the world is huge, there's got to be a place for you  
Guided by friends, that's the beauty of living here, on Earth!

_Based on Niji-iro Crystal Sky (Rainbow-colored Crystal Sky) from Chouriki Sentai Ohranger (1995)._

_Full Vocal version here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C8KOR9eyB8M_

_Instrumental version here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQ_fWe_y0kY_

_(This song has no connection to Lapis; I just like it. Another contender was Blue Togetherness, but I scrapped that before ever writing any lyrics.)_


End file.
